Secrets and Secret dating
by jenny2016cbcp
Summary: Jack and Kim have met before but as Olivia Holt and Leo Howard, they want to be regular kids and living a normal life while still being a famous actress and actor. In their famous life they have to be dating for better publicity.but what if that fake dating becomes real once they see each other as jack and Kim...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting each other**

_Leo's/Jack POV_

It was a normal day of shooting for the few episodes I will be at Shake it up when I saw a girl come in, she had long blond hair with brown eyes. I was amazed she was beautiful.

"Hi I'm Olivia Holt" she said once she reached to me.

"Oh hi I'm Leo Howard" I said shaking her hand.

"Wait you're the one that is going to be my fake boyfriend for publicity something like that." She asked me. _Wait what _ I thought then it hit me. Yeah my agent did say something about that.

" Apartently" I said.

"Well that's good at least it's someone cute and someone I will like to know better" she said smiling.

"Oh so you think I'm cute" I asked smirking.

"Oh don't flatter yourself pretty boy" she said

"Well atleast we're off to a good start" I said. she laughed and we talked more

**Two years later**

_Kims POV_

Its been two years since I met Leo Howard and since we've been best friends. I started coming here to Seaford High School as Kim Crawford, so I can have a normal life without anyone knowing I'm the famous Olivia Holt. I was playing with an apple when it fell and a guy grabbed it with his foot.

"Okay that was almost cool, I'm Kim" I said looking up and couldnt believe iit. It was Leo Howard my fake two year boyfriend and best friend.

"I'm Jack" he said and was shocked.

"Well Jack can I talk to you for a minute" I said not giving him a chance to answer I pulled him a side.

"What are you doing here" we both said at the exact same time

"Well I wanted to have a life as a normal person and not let anyone know I'm Leo Howard" He said

"Me too" I said.

We hugged. My life just got better then it was before.

**Two weeks later**

_Normal POV_

It's been two weeks since Jack and Kim both saw each other and since Jack became a wasabi worrior and Kim quit the black dragons, Jerry started to flirt with Kim and Kim started being disgusted. Milton started dating Julie, Jack start having feelings for Kim, Eddie was just normal.

"Hey Kim can I talk to you for a minute" Jack asked as they were getting ready for practice.

"Yeah sure." Kim responed and went out side with Jack.

"Okay there's something I have to tell you." He said.

"What is it Jack you know you can tell me anything." she said.

" Well you know how the famous actors Leo Howard and Olivia Holt are dating, but they only are faking it for publicity" Jack said, since people were around.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with us though" Kim answered.

"Well I think that Leo is starting the have some deep feelings for Olivia, and doesn't want to pretend anymore." Jack said whispering.

"Well maybe Olivia feels the same way." Kim said.

"Are you say that as Kim or as olivia" Jack asked her softly

"Both, how about you did you say that as Jack or Leo" she asked

"Both" He said. they both kissed for 30 seconds.

"You do realize we have to keep it a secret right" she said pulling away.

"Yeah I figured at least until we figure how to get Jerry to stop falling for you" Jack said.

They got up and went back to the dojo.

**Revie tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the kiss**

**A/n thanks for the two reviews sorry it took me so long to update schools getting crazier and crazier**

_Kim's POV_

It's been a week since Jack has been my official secret boyfriend as Jack, and my first official boyfriend as Leo. Today was friday and the last day of school for us for a month because we have a movie to shoot. The school knows our secret and they agreed to let us work from our hotel in the studio of shake it up. I saw Jack coming towards me and smiled. "Hey beautiful" he said hugging me.

"Hey where are the others?" I asked seeing that Milton, Jerry and Eddie werent with him.

"Well Eddie saw Grace and went to talk to her, Milton saw Julie and left too, Jerry i Have no clue." He replied.

"Well can we talk about what we're gonna tell them." I told him. He knew what I meant. Even though we just met them, we became really close with them. Leaving them is heart breaking.

"Kim I just dont know you know. I mean the only one who knows the truth is Rudy because we had to tell him, but we can just say that..." Jack started.

"Hey guys sorry we're late" Milton, Eddie and Jerry said.

"No problem, um guys we have to tell you guys something." I said

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"Well Jack and I are moving to La tomorrow for a month."I said.

"What!1" they yelled

"Yeah my parents want me to visit my grandma and Kim wants to be there to support me because she has cancer and our parents are actually really close."Jack said.

"Wow well what time do you guys leave" Jerry asked

"Um at 5 in the morning"I told them.

"wow so we have to say bye to you in the dojo today after school." Eddie asked.

"Yeah" we said

**Later that day **

"Well here this is for you guys I hope you come back and you will be missed. Take care for me" Milton told Jack and I handing us each an envelope.

"Thanks Milton we will" we said and hugged him. then Eddie went and gave us envelopes and rudy did too finally it was Jerry's turn.

"Kim I want you to remember me by something" He said I was about to ask what and then Jerry kissed me I was shocked and pulled away out of the corner of my eye I could see Jack is mad.

"Jerry never do that again I have a boyfriend" I yelled slapping him.

"Who?" they all asked.

" No one you know now if you'll excuse me. I gotta get home and sleep.

I left the dojo and went to my secret place that Jack knew about.

"Hey you okay?" Jack asked ten minutes later

"Yea baby, It's just that I cant believe that he kissed me." I said hugging him

"I know same here, but dont worry that this month will only be you and me" he said. We looked at each other and kissed.

"well wanna help me go pack?" I asked him

He smile and took my hand and went to my house.

"Hi Mrs. Crawford, I'm Jack aka Leo howard Kim's secret boyfriend and Olivia's public boyfriend" he said once we saw my mom.

"Jack we're the same person. Anyway mom we're gonna go pack okay" I said and he went to my room.

" Hey are you gonna take you're fake blonde wig off?" Jack asked me.

" Oh yeah, hey will you pack it , cause we need to take pictures as Jack and kim also will my wonderful boyfriend pick out a month worth outfits for Kim while I go to my Olivia Closet and get my Olivia clothes."I said

"Yeah sure Olivia, but first let me take off this wig." he said taking his dark brown wig off.

We went our seprate ways and started packiing me things.

**Review tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leavin**

**A/N: It will take me a while to update since school is taking over my freedom**

Leo's/Jacks POV

I made my way to Olivia's Room with a suite case full of Kim's clothes. When I open the door, I see Olivia brush her beauitful darker blond Kim wig and zipping up her Olivia suite case. I walk up behind her wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Babe I'm done with the Kim bag." I said.

"Hey boo I'm done too want me to go over and help you." she asked me

I nodded yes and we left next door we both have guest houses since we have the two biggest houses. when our friends come over we pretend to live in the guest houses.

"Hey I'll the Jack suite case and you do the Leo one" She said.

"Okay" I said after 20 minutes we were both ready with the taxi packed up and we were just about to leave when my phone rang.

"It's Milton" I told Olivia.

" Put it on speaker" she replied I picked up the phone and put it on soeaker

"Hey Milton" I said

"Hey Jack did you and Kim leave yet?" he asked me

"No we're on our way out" I said Heading toward the taxi with Olivia

"Well, good because I need to talk to both of you before you leave it's really important." He answered.

"Sure we'll meet you out side by our taxi okay" I said. returning to my room.

"Okay I'll be there in 5" he said.

Olivia went to the bathroom and I went to my room we both got into our Jack and Kim clothes and wigs and we met Milton outside.

"Hey Jack, Kim" Milton said seeing us.

"Hey, so what's so important?" I asked

"well it took be 2 months to figure it out, but when you started at seaford last week it added up." He said

"What" Kim said

"Kim I know you're Olivia Holt, I was always suspicious since day 1 when you started seaford two months ago, but when Jack or should I say Leo Howard it added up" He said. W were both shock

"How did.." I started

"I know?"Miltion finished and added

"Easy, when Kim met you I could see you were both shocked to see each other, when someone mentioned that you guys could be related to olivia and Leo you guys tensed up. When we would come over we'll never see them leaving there course Jerry and Eddie we're all clueless and still are. Look I will keep you're secret under one condition." Miltion finished

"Which is?" Kim asked

"First, Tell me the real reason you're going to LA" he said

"Oh easy I have to shoot for some episodes of Shake it up that got earsed and I gotta finish shooting a movie and do a photo shoot." I replied

"I gotta do an episode of shake it up and finish a movie and a photo shoot" Kim said

"Okay, well can you get me autographs of Zandaya and Bella?" He asked

"Sure" We said.

We said bye to him and headed to our taxi and started for LA

"Hey Leo, we should probably start reading the letter's we got" Olivia said

"Okay" I said I took out Rudy's Letter and started reading it

_Dear Jack,_

_You don't know how proud I am of you and Kim.  
__To be going to LA and doing the Karate Games movie as Jack and Kim,  
while still going to film episodes of shake it up as Leo and Olivia.  
I still can't believe you guys are them. Anyway, I hope you take care and take care of Kim.  
I will miss you buddy no matter what. I will miss having a black belt at my dojo or actually two.  
Oh dont forget to get me autographs. Take care jack_

_your Sensi _

_Rudy_

I show Kim the letter and she starts laughing at the last part

"Wow only rudy will want autographs and remind us to bring him something" she said handing me the next letter. It was from Eddie

_Dear Jack,_

_Wow man you're leaving me here with these two!  
Was I that bad to be stuck with Jerry and Milton. LOL  
Knowing you, you're probably laughing right now along with  
Kim. You know Milton keeps telling Jerry and I that you guys are the famous Olivia Holt  
Leo Howard. Jerry keeps telling him he's insane and so do I, but when are you going to tell  
them the truth I mean I've known you since birth so of course I know the truth and am keeping  
it a secret for the sake of our friendship. Anyway take care Leo of Olivia and Kim. Also, break a leg in the shootings  
Your Bro _

_Eddie_

I smiled at that. but when I turn around I see an angry olivia.

"He knows why didnt you tell me" she yelled.

"Olivia calm down okay, yes he knows but it's because we've been friends since birth he was there supporting me for my first audition. I know you're mad, but I couldn't tell you. Just like you didn't tell me about Grace knowing.

**Olivia's** POV

_"_olivia calm down, okay yes he knows, but it's because we've been friends since birth. he was supporting me for my first audition everything, but I couldnt tell you. Just like you didnt tell me about Grace knowing" He said. I froze how did he find out.

"What are you gonna deny it" he asked after a minute.

"No"I said return to my letters

_Dear Kim,_

_I am sorry for kissing you. I know it was wrong and trust me I know that you like Jack_

_I can tell by the way you look at him. Look I did have a crush on you but I realized that _

_the kiss meant nothing, so I wrote you this letter gave it to Milton to deliver it and now you're_

_reading it hopefully. Look tell Jack how you feel he feels the same way trust me. I know it will _

_take me a long time to earn you're forgiveness and trust back so dont feel bad. I want you to _

_be happy. even if it's with Jack and Not me. I also think what you're doing for him is very nice _

_Take care of each other and have fun. I will move on from you. Thanks for being a great friend_

_Jerry_

I was shocked I show it to Leo and he was shocked.

"Wow, so we can go public now?" He said.

"I think so, but we have to ask our agents too" I reminded him

We read all our letter's from Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy and our principals.

"Hey we wont be there for another three hours do you want to sleep" He asked me

"Yes"I whispered. He kissed me goodnight and let me sleep on him

**Review and I'll update sooner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

_Miltons POV_

Ever since Jack and Kim left yesterday, everyones been distracted especially Eddie.

"Hey Eddie can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked walking up to Eddie.

"Sure" He said and we went to our changing room. I saw Eddie being really sad and I grabbed the envolope Jack gave me one day when he told me whenever he's away and I see Eddie said and not himself to give it to him, so today was the day Jack told me that today was the day I would be giving the envelope to Eddie yesterday.

"Here, Jack told me yesterday to give it to you." I said handing him the white envolope.

"Can you read it to me please, I dont feel like reading it" He told me

"_Dear Eddie,_

_If you're reading this and got it from Milton it means that I am away and that Milton was smart enough to finnd out the truth. I knew about this trip for about a week now and I gave this to Milton a day we were at the guest house talking. Look I know you very well bro, I am gonna come back. you have amazing friends at Seaford that will help you cheer you up. I know you've missed me, and I've missed you too, but you have to enjoy the month. Look bro I swear for the sake of our friendship that when I come back we will spend a whole week only you and me alone havign a blast. I've known you since birth and by now I know you put your head up and are smiling. Trust me we will forever be brothers from another mother. Our friendship means the world to me, and dont forget our pact._

_Brothers Forever_

_Jack"_ I read and looked at a happy EDDIE.

"Wow, he's right you guys will help me through this, thanks Milton." He said.

"No problem." I said we hugged and went back.

"Hey Rudy how about today we go have fun and close the dojo and go to an amusement park." Eddie said.

"Hey that's a great idea" Rudy said he locked te door and off we went.

**In LA with KICK**

Leo and Olivia were just waking up and getting ready.

"Hey babe, you wanna leave as olivia and Leo because you know paparazzi."Leo said kissing Olivia.

"Yeah, I think I need paparazzi right now" olivia said sadly.

"Liv whats wrong" Leo asked

"Nun lets just go okay" she answered

"NO OLIVIA HOLT whats going on" Leo asked

"Leo OLIVIA you guys time to go" Their agents said

"We'll be out in 5 wait in the limo please" Leo answered

**Olivias POV**

"Okay, Look Leo Kim cant go public with Jack" I said slowly

"WHAT WHy!" he yelled.

"because the agents are afraid that our secrets get out" i said heading toward the door

"No Liv we cant keep hiding it any longer." Leo said following me out the room and into the elevator

"What do you mean?" I asked him pressing L for lobby

"Do you know how hard it is it see you all the time but not being able to kiss you whenever I want?" He asked.

"Leo I know how you feel okay it's hard for me too, but what can we do?" I asked leaving the hotel with Leo's arm around me. Just as we got out we had a million pictures taken by parazzi.

"Hey Leo, Olivia, Are you guys still happy to be in this almost 3 year relationship?" A reporter asked

"Yes we are" I said

"But right now we have a rehearsel to get to, so please let us get in our limo" Leo said.

We got in the Limo. anf our agents smiled and asked us how are we.

"We want to talk to you about Jack's relationship with Kim" Leo said.

"Yeah we dont want to keep it a secret anymore, we are public dating as Leo and Olivia, so why not as Kick" I said

"Look guys we want you guys to date as Kick in public more than anything we are you're parents we know how you feel" My mom said

"But you guys cant go public yet" Jack's dad said

"Why not?" We asked

"Because you both have told us that people tell you that u look like olivia and Leo" my dad said

"Even though we got you a wig, if you go public then the secret is out and you wont live a normal life" Jack's mom said.

"But Eddie knows the truth" Jack said.

"Yeah because he grew up with you" said

"Grace knows too" I said

"same reason" My mom said

"But MIlton figured it out" we yelled

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed standing up and getting out of the Limo, when the driver opened the door.


End file.
